HTTYD 3: The Aftermath
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: The title says it all. Toothless's POV after the third movie. HUGE SPOILERS! Please read at own risk, Toothless and Light Fury pairing... there might be baby dragons involved... As well as two Haddock children prehaps...?
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

by Foreverafangirl101

_**Please note: EXTREME SPOILERS AHEAD FOR HTTYD 3! PLEASE READ AT OWN RISK!**_

_**And, Httyd and all of it's characters do NOT belong to me! Unfortunately...**_

Toothless tiptoed into the cave, feeling as if he was walking on eggshells. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he could make out a white dragoness, and his heart swelled as he nuzzled his mate, Luna the light fury.

"Almost time" she purred, and Toothless gave her an excited gummy smile. after 5 years, he was having children of his own!

He looked behind him as a dragon announced his presence with an inquiring chirp.

"Cloudjumper." Toothless stepped forward to greet his old friend and second in command.

"Alpha Toothless." Cloudjumper bowed, something that Toothless couldn't stop him from doing, and then looked over his shoulder at where Luna lay.

"How is she?"

"Her mother says another 2 weeks, but Luna thinks it will be sooner," Toothless answered.

Cloudjumper snorted. "Why you would want children is honestly beyond me!"

"oh come on Cloudjumper, don't you just love little baby hatchlings, so full of innocence and love?"

Cloudjumper snorted at his description and Toothless added mischievously "anyway they are much cuter than human hatchlings."

"Well your precious innocent hatchlings," Cloudjumper said "are rebelling in the nursery, and need you to come and put them in their place."

Toothless swallowed a sigh, because all he wanted was to spend some time with his beloved Luna. Feeling the alpha mode flowing through him, making him more powerful with each step, he jumped off the edge of the cave and flew deeper into the hidden world, where the nursery was, furthest away from any kind if threat.

the young hatchlings were all rushing around like mad things because, like Valka and Hiccup had once said, they listened to NO ONE!

However, as they heard Toothless roar, announcing his arrival, they froze in awe as their majestic alpha landed in the center of them all.

The silence continued, while Toothless slowly ran an eye over the baby dragons. then Stormfly's _**(A/N: what are baby dragons even called?) **_chick has gave an excited squeal, yelling for all to hear

"TOOTHLESS'S HERE!"

_oh no_

chaos reigned. Alpha Toothless was well known in the hatching grounds, and all the excited babies bowled him down, grabbing and biting whatever they could.

Cloudjumper sat back head tilted and if dragons had eyebrows, his would be raised, while Toothless struggled and begged for mercy.

"alright you guys, you've won." A young light fury flew off her perch and flicked her tail. there was a chorus of "awws," but they obediently left Toothless, sitting back so that the Alpha could struggle to his feet.

"Hope they didnt hurt you to much." Luna's older sister Glimmer asked, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Lets just say all the teeth are sharper than last time." His comment earned a rumble of laughter from the assembled females.

"Still want kids?" Cloudjumper asked teasingly

"Who wouldn't?" Toothless asked, then clambered to his rear legs so that he could whack Cloudjumpers head gently with his paw. "oh yeah, _you_ don't."

"I don't see why not Cloudjumper." Meatlug commented, looking proudly over her brood of 5 rocky looking eggs. "There are plenty of lovely young available stormcutters, if ever you're interested."

Toothless wished he had one of Hiccup's dream inventions. something that could capture a moment forever, so that he could forever see the horror on Cloudjumper's face, as the female dragonesses twittered amused.

"I have s-something to...to do!" Cloudjumper stammered, not able to get away from the nursery fast enough.

"Tell us a story, Mr. Alpha sir." A monstrous nightmare asked,

"Which one?" Toothless preened in the spotlight as he settled down. "The time i single-handedly took down the Red Death, or when i defeated the Evil Bewilderbeast and became the Alpha or the..."

"The one where you meet Hiccup, if you will tell us, Toothy." the assembled group turned to see Luna matralize out of her cloaking, nuzzling next to Toothless. Toothless felt a lump in his throat, but nodded. with a serious look on his face, he settled down and took a breath. It still hurt to think of Hiccup, and he wondered what had become of his best friend. But these dragons needed to know that not all humans were bad, that humans could change, even if it took a long time.

"Ok guys. I first met Hiccup on a night that seemed like any other. The raids were going well, because Hiccup was ruining everything for his village."

There was laughter, but Toothless hardly heard them. Instead he felt like he could see the catapults he shot, feel the ropes tightening as Hiccup shot down his first dragon. feel the pain as he crashed through trees and felt his tailfin rip away completely. The throbbing in his head as he lost consciousness, drifting into a painful slumber, unknown that when he would wake up, his life would throw a whole load of surprises his way.

...

Toothless came to a breathless halt a week later. Cloudjumper gave him what could have been called a smile, but Cloudjumper never smiled.

"It's taking so long." Toothless grumbled while Cloudjumper licked a paw casually.

"Why can't I just stand there?"

"Because, Alpha Toothless." Cloudjumper answered tiredly "You were getting in the way, and you're panicking caused Luna to panic, so Glimmer and Pearl didn't want you in there with Luna Moon."

"I wasn't panicking." Toothless growled, settling down in the sand at last. he wished he had something to chew on, like Hiccup's leg _**(the prosthetic one!)**_ or Hiccup to tell him it was ok.

He wondered if Hiccup had any human hatchlings, and how they would live on Astrid's food that Toothless wouldn't feed his worst enemy, never mind his children! And without dragons? How were they going to have a complete and happy life if they had never flown to the ends of the earth, or touched the clouds from a dragons back?

" You okay Toothless?" Cloudjumper asked. "You've gone all quiet and that's never a good thing."

Toothless snorted and shook his head. "No, no, I was just thinking about Hiccup, wondering what he would do in this situation."

"Knowing him." Cloudjumper answered dryly, "He would be as wound up as you are, jotting down something illegible on that book of his, to show that fat friend of his so that they can both do some dragon fangirling."

Toothless gave him a shove. "I meant if Hiccup was a father. Do you think him and Astrid are married by now?"

"They'd better be." Hiccstrid Captain Cloudjumper snorted. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few hatchlings of his own by now."

"Speaking of hatchlings." they all jumped as Pearl, Luna's mother came to a stop beside them, "Luna wants you to come meet them."

"Them?" Pearl nodded. "You're a father to three Toothless. Congratulations!"

Toothless gave her a hurried nod, then spread his wings and powered to the cave in the nursery, where Luna had moved for the birth*

in the light of the crystals, Toothless made out Luna lying in her nest, her body pulled tightly around the three newborns.

She looked up, blue eyes full of love and joy and whispered "aren't they great?"

Toothless nodded, unable to say anything else for fear of crying. The three babies lay curled in a heap, snoring ever so quietly.

"This one will be called Sapphire." Toothless nudged a tiny scaly body who had just opened her blue eyes and was staring owlishly at a blurry Toothless. She was mostly black like her father but when she rolled onto her stomach, yawning, Toothless saw she had a white stomach and paws.

"This little one will be Angle." Luna continued, giving a green eyed, mostly white baby a lick on the head. They both looked at their only son, a green eyed black one with white knobs on his back, and said at the same time, "Inky."

Luna ran her tail along the backs of her children, purring. Toothless knew he would have to go announce the three new hatchlings to the rest of the world, but now he wanted to spend time with his new family. He settled down next to his mate, and closed his eyes.

_**A/N I"ve been wanting to write an Httyd story since i first saw the first movie. now the trilogy has ended so bring on the fanfictions!**__**Please note, i wrote this story on my phone at who knows what hour so i apologies for any dumb mistakes. **_

_**i also apologize for spoiling anything (although i did warn you) and hope you like the names i chose. **__**Yes, the names and the genders of the **_night lights_** are not confirmed, but my siblings and I thought these were cute names.**_

_**Also, Glimmer and Pearl are my Ocs**_

_**Plus, i decided that dragons like light and night furys give birth to live young, like in Cressida Cowell's books (that's how Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 2nd survived)**_

_**..**_

_**Have anything to say? then please say it! drop me a PM or a review, IDK, like...if you want to...**__**Anyway, so long guys.**_

_**P.s Httyd 3 was awesome, right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!** **You requested another chapter and i had to oblige ;-)**

**After a number of false starts i finally settled on this scene where we all cried (that's right, the epilogue!)**

**I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the support! I never imagined such incredible feedback!**

**And now, without further ado...****Chapter 2!**

**.o.**

Toothless snuggled down next to Luna, his scales warmed by the sunlight streaming through cracks in the walls.

It was so calm and still as he took a deep breath, enjoying the peace and quiet... _wait_. It _was_ quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Toothless's green eyes snapped open and he raised his head, looking around for his children. The cave was empty aside from his quietly sleeping mate, who he left, getting to his paws and stealthily making his way to the entrance.

The hidden world itself was moderately quiet, with only a few dragons patrolling the borders or getting something to eat. And no sign of his three hatchlings.

Unfortunately, the kids hadn't _quite_ learnt how to be inconspicuous. Dropping his nose to the ground, he quickly scented the three naughty kids headed down to the hot springs.

Chuckling to himself, Toothless launched into the skies, folding his wings and plummeting down to the ground. As he landed, his ears immediately picked up giggling, and lowering his head, went to take a closer look.

.i.

Sapphire, Angle and Inky were gathered in a tiny cave watching the steam shoot from the geysers.

"Let's go touch it." Adventurous Inky suddenly decided, shocking his two sisters,

"No way! Mama and Papa said no!" Angle reprimanded him.

"But they _won't_ know." Sapphire grinned, causing her sister's blue eyes to widen further.

"_That_ depends." Toothless stepped forward, making the children jump around guiltily.

"We weren't gonna do it dad, _honest_!" Inky blurted, his big green eyes apologetic.

"Well, at least _I _wasn't." Angle pointed out, causing Inky to butt her shoulder with his head. She gave a mock squeal, and jumped forward, Toothless forgotten as they then began to play fight.

"Kids, kids stop it!" Toothless growled with no avail. "If you don't settle down now, I'm calling your _mother_."

Three hatchlings froze in spot, Sapphire still lying on her back, while Inky swallowed a plasma blast, cringing at the foul taste.

"Please don't tell Mama. Please, please _please_!" they chorused, until Toothless relented.

"But you kids know your not allowed to be hear without adult supervision. Sapphire, you're the oldest."

"But you and Mama _never_ let us come here." Angle whined, while her siblings nodded, eyes mournful.

"We were here two days ago!" Toothless snorted, while the kids still looked downcast. Eventually, unable to take their dejected expressions, Toothless sighed and lowered his head to their height.

"Climb on my back and we'll have a quick run, okay?"

Squealing excitedly, Inky and Angle clambered on, but Sapphire hesitated, watching doubtfully.

"Papa, are you sure you can hold us all?"

"Don't worry about me, Sapphie," Toothless gave his oldest a lick on the head, before nudging her up.

"You three weigh less than Hiccup."

"I wanna meet him someday." Angle told him as she settled around his neck.

Toothless nodded. "I hope you do meet him someday, Angle, I really do."

Then, shoving away the nostalgia, he lifted his head and called out "Hang on tight!"

With the children shouting excitedly, Toothless ran forward, swerving neatly to avoid a jet of hot steam burst from the ground. He salomed through the geysers, while the three kids hung on thrilled.

All to soon it came to an end, as Toothless breathlessly came to a halt safely on the other side.

"Alrighy you three." He said as they slid down off his wing. "You've had your fun, but don't tell Mama or we"ll all be..."

"Don't tell Mama _what_?" A voice behind them made the four freeze guilty.

Luna Moon matralized from her cloaking, beautiful blue eyes narrowed.

"_Busted_." Angle murmured, and the three hatchlings began backing away, hoping to make a speedy exit.

"_Don't_. _Even_. **_Think_**. _About. It_." Luna fixed her gaze on the three. Then she glanced back at Toothless.

"I told you to watch them!"

"I _did_!" Toothless whined. "They were fine with me."

"And to think," Luna continued although the sharp edge had left her tone. "That your father and I were going to take you somewhere _really_ special today!"

Toothless and the kids all gasped in unison.

"We can't _not_ take them!" Toothless gaped horrified, while the children ran around their mother crying for forgiveness.

"I don't see why we should." Luna said adamantly, but Toothless still caught the twinkle in her eye.

"You've already had an outing and had far to much fun for today..."

"_Please_!" The four dragons begged, eyes wise and pleading.

Luna sighed, a smile growing as she found it impossible to stay mad at any of them.

"Alright then." She relented, flattening her ears to block the shrieks of three excited hatchlings.

"But first we need to have something to eat, you know how i am before I've had my breakfast."

"Huh, don't we all." Toothless muttered cheekily, before being whacked over the head with Luna's tail.

**.o.**

Toothless stretched luxuriously in the sunshine, on a tiny island near the entrance to the Hidden World, while Luna played chase with the kids. It was a beautiful afternoon and Toothless felt himself dozing off, before a small wave of salt water drenched him.

Spluttering, he jumped up, shaking himself off and glaring at the culprits, Luna and the kids, who burst into laughter at his expression.

Toothless opened his mouth to say something, before picking up a strange slightly familiar scent.

With a flick of his head, he gestured to the kids and Luna who immediately got behind him, Luna covering the three kids with her wing.

"Papa, what-" Inky began only to be shushed sharply by Luna, whose eyes were slitted and her stance defensive.

Finally, Toothless spotted a small object in the mist. A boat, he realized in surprise. It wasn't a war or fishing boat, and seemed to hold at max four people.

Still four people meant four witnesses of the world he had sworn to protect, four witnesses of dragons that were supposed to be extinct.

Spreading out his wings, he launched into the air, powering over and landing on the boat.

Luna watched from the island, sniffing the air, with a gasp, she realized just who that was.

"Don't worry." She told the three children huddled under her wing. "It's some friends you're long overdue to meet."

**.i.**

**(In SpongeBob narrator voice)**

**6 minutes later**

Zephyr watched in awe as a second dragon emerged from the mist, with three little ones flapping after her.

The white female landed gracefully beside the huge black dragon who was nuzzling her father, and made a cooing sound.

"Hey girl," Hiccup reached out a hand and the female reached out her head so that Hiccup to rub her under her chin.

A little black head peeked out from behind the white dragon (a light fury, Astrid told her) followed by two more.

Hiccup and Astrid freaked out when they saw the babies, who bravely crept forward to stand before Zephyr's parents.

"Mom.." She nudged Astrid, who turned to listen to her 9 year old daughter.

"Zeph, this is Toothless, you know, the dragon your father is always telling you about." Zephyr nodded doubtfully, before turning back to the dragons.

"And this is the light fury, we never named her..." Astrid continued, only to be interrupted by Zephyr stepping forward and saying.

"Luna."

"What did you say, Zeph?" Hiccup asked, kneeling next to her.

"She says her name is Luna Moon, and this is Sapphire, Angle and Inky."

Zephyr recited, pointing to each dragon in turn.

when she turned and saw her parents shocked faces, she lost her smile.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know that?" Hiccup almost whispered, exchanging a look with Astrid.

Nervous, Zephyr glanced at Nuffnik who had left Toothless's side to come see what the commotion was all about.

"I...they told, told me." She replied, then in an even quieter voice she whispered. "You can't _hear_ them?"

Astrid and Hiccup were silent for a while, before Hiccup placed both hands on her shoulders and said simply,

"Zephy. You have a gift, to understand dragons...you speak dragonese!"

"_Dragonese_?" Astrid smirked. "You always were bad at names." Hiccup stuck his tongue out at her, then focused his attention on his oldest daughter.

"So _you_ can't understand them? I'm _different_?" Zephyr asked, brown eyes wider than ever.

"Not different. _Special_ Zeph." Astrid corrected her, brushing brown curls from her daughter's eye. Zephyr glanced over her shoulder as Toothless said something, followed by a chorus of chirps from the hatchlings, and grinned.

"Can we fly now Daddy!" Nuffnik interrupted, "Please, please, please, please, please?"

Hiccup laughed at his son's enthusiasm. "I don't see why not, come on Zephy."

Zephyr nodded, watching as another dragon emergee from the mist, squaking excitedly, while her mother cried joyfully. "Stormfly!"

then she glanced across the ocean, where far in the distance, New Berk lay.

Here she wasn't future chieftess Zephyr, here she was herself. Even though it had only been mere minutes, she felt at home with the dragons

and she was,

_Special_!

**.o.o.**

**I will tell you this. I did not expect this to go so far!**

**I decided in the middle of typing this, that Zephyr would speak dragonese, as a reference to Cressida Cowell's books.**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? let me know,**

**And again thank you for the support! I am thinking of writing a continuous story starring _Zeph_, _Nuffnik_, and the _night_ _lights_, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you all!**

**-Foreverafangirl101**


End file.
